Against All Odds
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: How two people so wrong for each other could end up so right. Rose/Scorpius with Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of the Weasley and Potter clans.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to try writing a Rose/Scorpius tale. I feel like J.K. Rowling left the door wide open on this pairing. It will also feature Ron and Hermione and most of the Weasley and Potter clans. I hope you all enjoy it. If you've read any of my other stories then you'll know that my grammar isn't always the best but I feel that's secondary to the story. So I apologize now if that bothers anyone. The characters and the world they inhabit belong to J.K. Rowling only the plot is mine.

* * *

Rose Weasley glanced into her bedroom mirror. She was a girl of sixteen with auburn hair that fell in loose curls. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown the exact same shade as her mother's. She had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose which stood out against her ivory skin. She was of average height with just the right amount of curves.

Everyone told her how beautiful she was. Her mother told her this every morning, her father at least twice a week, her Grandmother every Sunday and her Aunts and Uncles whenever they saw her. She had heard it from her earliest memory to the present day.

The only problem was Rose didn't see it. She saw out of control hair (thanks Mum), eyes the color of a mud puddle, too many freckles, too pale of skin and hips too broad to fit in the really cute Muggle jeans.

She was a smart girl but compared to her mother and brother she was average. They were the brilliant ones in the family. She wasn't athletic. Oh, she could hold her own on a broom but it was the Potter boys, her cousins, who had inherited those genes. That was to be expected though when your dad had been the youngest Seeker in over a century at school and your mum had played professional Quidditch for the Harpies.

The problem was Rose considered herself to be just ordinary. She couldn't see what everyone else saw. She ran a brush through her curls one last time and sighed at her own reflection wrinkling her nose.

"Rose are you ready?" her mother called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm just getting my sweater." She got up and grabbed the light pink sweater lying on her perfectly made bed. She glanced at her reflection one last time and stuck out her tongue before shutting the door.

Tonight was dinner at the Burrow to celebrate her Uncle Harry's birthday. All the family would be there as usual along with Teddy, the Longbottom's and Luna and her family. She loved being with everyone. Her family was loud and boisterous. There was always a ton of wonderful food, laughter and games. She was most looking forward to being with her cousins Albus and Lily. Al was probably her very best friend. They were the same age and the same year at school and from the time they were born they had been inseparable.

As she came down the stairs she found her parents in the hall. Her father had his arms wrapped around her mother's waist from behind and he was kissing her neck. Her mother was giggling something she only did with her father. She heard her mother whisper, "Not now Ronald."

Rose rolled her eyes this was typical of her parents. They were either completely all over each other or fighting. It was rare that there was anything in between. She realized a long time ago that her parents had what she termed "an intense" relationship.

"You two are worse than a couple of hormonal teenagers sometimes."

Ron turned to stare at his eldest child. "When it comes to your mother I'll always be a teenager in love."

Hermione pulled out of his grasp. "This from the man who didn't even look twice at me as a teenager."

Ron placed a hand over his heart and stumbled backwards. "You wound me Hermione. You know you were always the only woman for me. Besides we were officially together at the age of eighteen so…"

Rose sighed and cut her father off. "Alright that's beside the point." She glanced around. "Where's Hugo?"

"He wanted to spend some extra time with your Granddad so he went over an hour ago."

Hugo adored his Granddad and spent a lot of time with him. Arthur was still enthralled with all things Muggle and since Hugo was being raised in as much of a Muggle home as a Wizard one Arthur found him a wealth of information.

They gathered their things and headed to the Burrow. They were only a fifteen minute walk to her Grandparent's house and even though her father usually wanted to use magic to arrive instantly her mother always insisted they walk unless the weather was inclement.

Her parents chatted about the Ministry and work stuff as Rose walked slightly ahead. Her ears perked up when she heard Teddy Lupin's name enter the conversation.

Teddy was nine years older than Rose. He was handsome, funny, smart and she had a massive crush on him. He was technically dating her cousin Victoire but that didn't stop Rose from having her schoolgirl fantasies of Teddy realizing he was really in love with her and sweeping her off her feet one day.

"He's talked to us about joining the Auror program."

Hermione sighed, "We knew this would happen eventually. But I feel like he's still so young."

Ron chuckled, "He's older than I was by two years and Harry joined at eighteen."

She nodded, "Yeah but that was different. We had already battled the most evil wizard of all time. These kids have known nothing but a peaceful existence."

He took her hand and pulled her arm through his. "He'll be okay. Harry and I'll look after him."

Rose's mind was racing. The Auror profession was one of the most dangerous careers in the wizarding world. She grew up watching her mother worry every time her father was away on a mission. What if something happened to Teddy? What if he got hurt or worse killed? Accidents happened all the time.

"Rose did you hear me?" Her mother had burst into her morbid thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, no. What did you say?"

Hermione took her hand. "I said your O.W.L.s should arrive sometime tomorrow. Are you excited?"

Rose smiled, only her mother would find getting test results as something to get excited about. She shrugged, "I guess."

Ron laughed. "I still remember the day we got our results. Your mother was a nervous wreck and then she got upset because she had received only nine Outstandings and one E in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Rose frowned. "Yeah well I'll be surprised if I do half as well as you Mum."

Hermione wrapped her arm around her daughter. "You will do just fine. I know you Rose and you always do your absolute very best. That's all we expect from you and your brother." She squeezed Rose a bit tighter before releasing her so they could walk easier.

The Burrow was now in sight and Rose quickened her step hoping she would find Al inside. She rushed up to the gate and pushed it open walking across the front garden and around to the kitchen door. Rose usually entered through the kitchen. It was habit from her younger days. Grandma Molly had watched her as a little girl and she knew she could usually find her in the kitchen.

She pushed the door open and was not disappointed. There was Molly at the stove using her wand to stir a pot of something that smelt absolutely heavenly. Rose's mum wasn't the greatest cook so she and Hugo always loved to eat at Grandma's house.

Molly gasped and held her arms out when she saw Rose enter the room. "My darling Rose."

Rose stepped into her Gran's warm embrace and allowed herself to be hugged. She took a deep breath and smelt fresh baked bread and treacle tart. The smells of her childhood.

Molly held her at arm's length then. "You look beautiful sweetheart. That pink sweater compliments you very nicely." She patted Rose's cheek.

Her Uncle George had just stepped into the kitchen with Teddy beside him. "You know Mum I think you're right. She is quite a beauty. I think we'll have to keep the boys far, far away. What do you think Ted?"

Teddy nodded and his currently blue hair fell across his forehead. "Definitely, George, Ron and Hermione should lock her away until she's at least thirty."

Molly laughed. "Boys stop teasing her."

George swooped Rose up into a hug. "How are you Rosie?"

Rose who was blushing nodded, "Pretty good Uncle George."Teddy came over and gave her a one armed hug. "Did you get your O.W.L.s yet Rose?"

She shook her head which was spinning from the effects of having Teddy Lupin's arm around her shoulders. "Not yet. Mum said they'll be here tomorrow."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. You got your mother's brains." He smiled down at her.

George laughed. "Lucky for you because your father was not what we would call studious."

Just then her gorgeous cousin Victoire walked in. "Ted help with the tables please." Then she smiled at Rose. "Hello Rose." She walked over to her and kissed both of her cheeks.

Teddy started to follow Victoire out of the room. Rose found herself staring at the door they had just exited. Teddy was just as handsome as always.

She shook her head and turned to her Grandmother. "Is Al here yet?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah I think he and James are in your father's old room. They mentioned something about Quidditch plays."

Rose gave her Grandmother another hug. "Thanks." She ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Once she reached the third floor landing she could her Al's voice.

"James, I'm telling you we have to get rid of McInnery. He was a pain in the ass last year."

Rose knocked once and opened the door slightly out of breath. Al glanced up and smiled. "Hey Rosie."

She plopped down next to him on the floor. "What are you guys doing?"

James flipped through some pieces of parchment. "We're going over strategies for the upcoming season." He pulled out the piece he must have been looking for. "This is my last year and as captain I want to win." He glanced up at Rose and Albus. "That git Malfoy has beaten us ever since he joined the Slytherin team third year and I refuse to let him win this year especially when he's just been named captain."

Scorpius Malfoy was the Potter's nemesis both on the Quidditch pitch and off. They hadn't beat Slytherin in the last three years and it drove James crazy.

Scorpius was an excellent Seeker just as good as Albus sometimes better. He was arrogant beyond belief and Rose despised him. They were both Prefects so they had spent a bit of time together last year. He was also in a fair few of her classes and he always went out of his way to let her know just how intelligent he was.

He had blonde hair and cold grey eyes and a tall, athletic build. He was rich enough also. He could buy anything and just about anyone he wanted. And he did. There was nothing Malfoy wanted that he couldn't have. He was privileged and egotistical just the kind of boy Rose hated. He was very popular and a lot of girls talked about wanting to date Scorpius Malfoy but as far as Rose was concerned you couldn't pay her to date him.

She let go of her angry thoughts and joined the present. "Hugo might try out for the team this year. Dad has been pushing for it forever," she told the boys.

James groaned, "I love Hugo but his Quidditch skills are rubbish."

Albus sighed, "I feel bad for him sometimes. He's so quiet."

Rose nodded, "I know I keep telling him he needs to be more outgoing. He's too much like Mum sometimes."

They started to discuss the upcoming school year. Rose's thoughts kept wandering to a certain blonde haired boy and she didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the delay in updates. Between volunteering for the upcoming Presidential campaign and getting the children back to school I've had no time to write. I've also decided to take this story into a little bit of a different direction. It will still be Rose and Scorpius but it will also feature a stronger Ron and Hermione story than I had originally planned. Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly from now on. As always Harry and his friends belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione was up to her neck in legal briefs. She had a total of four cases she was working on plus getting the children prepared to go back to school in a week. Sometimes she felt truly overwhelmed and this was definitely one of those times.

She had just read the same paragraph for the third time when there was a knock on her door. She sat back in her chair and wearily shouted, "Come in." She stood up quickly as she realized Kingsley Shacklebolt had opened her door.

"Good afternoon, Minister."

He smiled kindly at her. "Sit down Hermione."

She returned his smile and sat back down. He took the seat across from her desk. She sighed, "What can I do for you Minister?"

He took a deep breath as he stared intently at her. "You know that I'm not planning on running for re-election?"

She nodded, "I'd heard a rumor but I was hoping it was untrue."

He shook his head, "It's not, I'm ready for retirement. This job takes a lot out of someone and I'm not as young as I use to be. It really belongs to a younger person."

"I think you've more than earned your retirement, Sir. You restored order and peace to the wizarding community as a whole and we all owe you a huge debt. I only hope the next Minister continues what you have worked so hard for."

"That's why I'm here. Hermione, I want you to run in my place."

Hermione was completely shocked and speechless for a minute. "I'm sorry….me? With all due respect Mr. Minister, I don't believe I'm the right person for the job."

Kingsley stood up, "I will respectfully disagree with you. You, Hermione Weasley, are exactly the right kind of person for this job. You're young enough, smart, well connected. You have a keen sense of right and wrong. You fight for all not just a select few. You have the respect of the wizarding world at large not to mention other magical creatures. You are the perfect person to fill the position." He had been pacing back and forth and now stopped looking at her again. His brown eyes seemed to be pleading with her. "Hermione, please think about it."

She was flabbergasted. Never in a million years had she ever thought of becoming Minister of Magic. It had never crossed her mind, not once. Now though, since he mentioned it, she thought about all the good she could do within the community if she was Minister.

She stopped herself. "I'm sorry Minister but I'm not sure if that's the right path for me or my family."

He sighed, "Please think about it. Discuss it with Ron and see how you feel in a week. If you decide to run you will have the full backing of myself and my supporters. I can guarantee it."

She stood up and shook his hand. "I'll talk to Ron and give it honest consideration."

"That's all I can ask. Let's meet next Friday for dinner. Bring Ron and I'll bring Amelia. Let's say seven at the Green Lion Inn."

She nodded, "We'll be there."

"Wonderful." He walked to the door opening it and then paused, "You really would be the perfect candidate for the position. I could vacate my post knowing it was in the best possible hands." He smiled and shut the door as he left.

Hermione collapsed backwards into her chair. Minister of Magic, it was insane. What was he thinking? She truly believed in the importance of public service but this was the extreme.

She stood up throwing her files into her bag and grabbed her cloak. She needed to talk to Ron. He would remind her of all the reasons why this was an insane idea.

She swung her office door shut and left.

* * *

"Well, why the hell not you?" Ron was sitting across from her at the Leaky Cauldron. They had just sat down when she had told him about Kingsley offer.

"I can give you a ton of reasons. First and foremost you and the children. These campaigns are notorious for their dirty dealings. Not to mention the hours and the amount of work if I actually get elected."

He took her hand and pulled it towards him wrapping it tightly in his. "Hermione, the children are at school nine months out of the year and as far as myself, I can handle anything. I'm Ron Weasley, what could they ever say that would make a bit of difference to me."

He stood up and leaned across the table, "I love you and I will support you no matter what." He kissed her gently on the lips and sat back down.

Her cheeks had gone pink. She was always embarrassed by public displays of affection but it meant the world to her to know that he was so supportive. "I love you too."

He squeezed her hand, "Do you want to do this?" His blue eyes were staring intently into her brown ones.

"I don't know. I'd like to explore the option."

He smiled releasing her hand and picking up the menu. "Then we explore our options. But let me eat first. I'm terrible at strategizing on an empty stomach."

* * *

Later that night after Ron and her had made love she laid there wrapped tightly in his arms. As he snored softly she thought of actually running and then winning the election. She could see herself becoming Minister of Magic. She smiled as she closed her eyes and pulled Ron's arms even tighter around her.

* * *

Two days later found them speaking to Harry and Ginny. They were one hundred percent behind her. Harry had pulled her aside and told her there was no one else he could imagine for the office. He had hugged her and told her that she had his full support.

Then they had spoken to Arthur and Molly as well as Hermione's parents. Everyone agreed that she was perfect for the position.

A few days after that found them sitting across from Rose and Hugo, neither had any idea why the family meeting was being called.

Rose pulled her bare feet up tucking them beneath her. Her mother seemed nervous and Rose couldn't figure out why.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

Hermione glanced at Ron as he took her hand in his. "Well, your father and I wanted to discuss something with the pair of you." She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how much you guys know but Minister Shacklebolt will not be running for re-election at the end of his term."

Rose nodded, "Yeah we've heard you guys discussing it."

Hermione smiled nervously as she took another breath. "Well the Minister has asked me to run in his place."

Rose jumped up and hugged her mother. "That's great, Mum!"

Hermione patted her back lightly. "You really think so?"

Rose sat back down next to Hugo. "Of course!" She tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You're exactly what the community needs."

Hermione sighed with relief and then looked at Hugo. He hadn't said a word. He was staring at a spot between himself and his parents. She knew him and knew he was carefully thinking over what she had just told them.

That was the major difference between her children. Rose was spontaneous and impulsive while Hugo was thoughtful and reserved.

She stared at the top of his dark red head. "Hu, sweetheart, what do you think?"

Hugo waited thirty seconds more and then his blue eyes, so much like his father's, glared at her. "I think it's a horrible idea."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Ron squeezed her hand and addressed his son. "Hugo just because you might not agree doesn't mean it's a 'horrible idea'."

Rose turned towards her brother giving him a shove. "You are such a jerk Hugo. Mum would be a better Minister than most men. You're such a chauvinist sometimes."

"That's not why I think it's a bad idea." He crossed his arms and rested his head against the back of the couch.

Hermione leaned closer as her son moved further away. "Tell me why then."

Hugo released the breath he had been holding. "You don't understand Mum. It's hard being the son of two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'," he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said this, "not to mention the nephew of Harry Potter. People are always judging us and making assumptions about us. Then you add to that all the people who only like us because of our last names or hate us for the same reasons. Now you want to put us under even more of a microscope." He looked at his mother. "Besides don't you think you've given enough of yourself to the Ministry. How much more are we expected to sacrifice for your career?"

Hermione was stunned. Never in Hugo's entire life had he ever expressed any of this. She was speechless.

Ron however was not. "You ungrateful little brat! You have the nerve to sit there and bloody whine to us about your sacrifice! You have no idea young man! Your mother and I have spent our lives making sure you and your sister had a safe, peaceful childhood. Don't you dare sit there and talk to us about sacrifice."

Hugo stood up his face beet read, a sure sign of his anger, "You asked me what I thought! If you didn't want the fucking truth you shouldn't have asked me!" He was shouting now.

Ron jumped to his feet taking a step towards him. "Don't you raise your voice to me. Sit your ass back down on that couch…now!"

Hugo shook his head. "This is just typical." He turned and headed for the door.

"Don't you walk away from me young man!" He started to go after him as Hugo slammed the door.

Hermione took his hand to stop him. "Ron let him go. He needs to calm down."

Ron looked at her. "He's really getting an attitude lately." He glanced down at Rose who was sitting there motionless. "Do you know what's going on with him?"

She shrugged, "He's fourteen dad." She stood up and hugged her mother. "I really am happy for you, Mum." She pulled away, "I'm going to go finish packing." She gave her dad a hug and left her parents alone.

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I thought we had done such a good job balancing it all."

Ron cupped her face between his hands. Using his thumb he gently brushed the tear from her cheek. "We have done a great job. He's just being a selfish prat." He kissed her lips. "You are an amazing mother not to mention an incredible wife." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "As a matter of fact I would go so far as to say there isn't another witch out there who could've handled it all half as good as you have." He kissed her again a bit more deeply this time.

When he pulled away she laid her head against his chest. "Thanks Ron."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be an excellent Minister of Magic."

Hermione closed her eyes. She'd let Hugo calm down and then talk to him. He had always been a reasonable child. It was just a shock to him that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the kind reviews! If I had the time I would personally respond to all of you. As always it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The next four days did not get any better. Hugo ignored his parents completely. He only spoke to them when it was absolutely necessary. The rest of the time he spent in his room or at his Grandparents'.

Hermione had tried to talk to him but after the third time speaking to his bowed head, with no response, she gave up. Ron's solution was to beat him within an inch of his life. Hermione had vetoed that strategy.

They had had dinner with Kingsley and his wife and Hermione had formally accepted his request to run for Minister. He was thrilled and decided that his office would make a formal announcement on Monday afternoon. That way Hermione would be able to take her children to the train and be back to the Ministry in plenty of time for the press conference.

Monday morning dawned cloudless and cool. Hermione woke and glanced at the clock. It was five minutes to six. She laid there thinking about the decision she had made. There was a nagging voice at the back of her mind that told her that she might be sacrificing Hugo's happiness for her own political aspirations.

Was she putting her career in front of her child's needs? She had always thought she was putting Rose and Hugo first. She and Ron made every decision with their well-being at the forefront of the discussion. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. She wanted to run for Minister. She felt a strong need to serve the community. This had been her path from the beginning. From her early years working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to her position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And through it all they had somehow found what she thought was a perfect balance of jobs and family. Now she was having her doubts.

"Hermione, it's early go back to sleep," Ron mumbled against her bare shoulder as he placed a kiss on the exposed skin.

She glanced at him. His eyes were still closed. "Sorry I woke you."

He kissed her shoulder again and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You could make it up to me." He slid his leg in between hers.

She could feel his erection against her thigh. A smile crossed her lips, "I can't imagine how."

Within a second he was on top of her, "I have a few ideas." He started to kiss her deeply as he slid a hand under her tank shirt. Her skin felt warm and soft. "Don't worry about Hugo. He'll be fine, love." He kissed her neck leading a trail of light kisses along her jaw and covering her mouth once again.

They made love slowly and passionately. Even after nearly twenty years of marriage Hermione still found this act exciting. She had never shared her body with anyone other than Ron and she had never wanted to.

By six-thirty Ron was snoring again. She carefully removed herself from their bed and went to the bathroom to shower and dress.

She found herself an hour later standing in Hugo's doorway. His room was in it's usual state of disarray. He was his father's son. His school trunk was in the middle of the floor it's lid open. She could see that his things had been thrown in every which way without any care. She smiled when she noticed his copy of the Complete Works of Shakespeare lying atop his school robes. That was definitely her influence. He, more than Rose, shared her love of books. She had introduced him to the best of Muggle literature as well as the wizarding ones.

A memory just then flooded her mind. Hugo only two curled up in her lap while she read from Shakespeare's Sonnets. She could remember so clearly the weight of his small body in her lap. How his head, still damp from his bath, rested against her shoulder. She remembered looking down at him and meeting his beautiful blue eyes and he had smiled at her and whispered, "I love you Mummy."

She had pulled him to her wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her nose into his warm neck. How quickly he went from that loving, sweet toddler to this opinionated, strong willed young man. Where had the years gone?

Hugo rolled over and opened his eyes focusing on Hermione. They were still as blue and still just as beautiful. Slowly comprehension dawned on his face. He closed his eyes and rolled back towards the wall with a groan.

Hermione sighed and crossed the room stepping carefully over discarded books and clothes. She sat gingerly on the edge of his bed. "Hugo, you're going to have to talk to me eventually."

He nodded his head. His red hair was sticking up all over. "I know."

She smiled, she'd take whatever victory she could get. "You're dad's going to make pancakes this morning."

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I got so angry mum."

Hermione nodded but stayed silent. Now that he was actually speaking she didn't want to say anything to ruin it.

Hugo put his arm behind his head. "Sometimes I just wish we weren't so well-known that's all."

"Sometimes I wish that too, Hugo. But sometimes we have to step up for the well-being of others." She reached out and pushed his bangs back off his forehead. "Uncle Harry, your father and I didn't choose this path. It was chosen for us and I personally wouldn't change a thing. I'm sorry if you've ever felt shoved aside for my career, I really am." She stopped as she felt tears fill her eyes.

Hugo glanced at her and immediately was filled with remorse. "It's alright mum."

She leaned down and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you." She kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her neck, "I love you too, mum."

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged her son. Things would be alright.

* * *

"Ron, you can't park here. It's a loading zone." They were pulling up in front of King's Cross Station and they were running late as usual.

Ron threw the car into park and turned off the ignition. "I'll set a disillusionment charm on it. It's quarter to eleven now. We're only going to be in there for fifteen minutes."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's illegal."

Ron ignoring her got out and opened the boot pulling the trunks out. "Would stop worrying. It's fine." He smiled at her.

They loaded two trolleys and headed into the station. At Platform 9 ¾ Rose took the trolley from her mother and rushed through the barrier first. Within ten seconds of being on the other side she was accosted by photographers. This caught her completely off guard and she nearly ran her cart into a nervous first year and his parents.

"It's her daughter!"

It suddenly dawned on Rose that these were reporters. Obviously word had leaked out about her mother. As politely as possible she tried to shove through the crowd.

Suddenly they all turned back towards the barrier as Hugo and her mother came through.

"Mrs. Weasley is it true that you'll be running for Minister of Magic?"

"Do you think you're friendship with Harry Potter will help or hurt your campaign?"

"Mrs. Weasley can we get a picture of you and your family?"

Ron had now come through and was assessing the situation. He shouted as loud as possible, "Oi! That's enough! My wife and I are here to see our children off to school. We would appreciate it if you would give us these last few minutes to spend with them in peace. Thank you."

He wrapped his arm protectively around Hermione and led her and the children down the platform and away from the reporters. When the crowd made a move to follow them Ron turned and gave them a look that said "Back off" and amazingly they did.

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Potter clan was up ahead. Rose rushed over to Albus and gave him a smile, "Hey Al."

He grinned at her his dark hair sticking up in few places, "Way to make an entrance Rose."

Harry shook Ron's hand, "Nice to see someone else getting the attention for a change."

Hermione smiled weakly as she bent down to give Lily a hug.

Hugo helped his father and Uncle to store the trunks and then joined Lily who was telling Hermione all about her new broomstick.

Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about that Hugo."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I might as well get use to it."

Ron glanced at his watch. "You guys better get going. You only have two minutes."

Everyone said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Hermione always felt a pang as she watched the scarlet steam engine depart. The house was always too quiet without the children around.

Ron put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple gently. "Ready to fight our way out."

Hermione looked at him. "As long as you're by my side."

He took her hand. "Always. Hopefully the car hasn't been towed."

He laughed as she playfully elbowed him. "It better still be there."

They said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and fought their way back through the reporters. It was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

By popular demand here is the Rose and Scorpius chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Big thank you as always to all the reviews. It's what keeps me writing. Everything except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Rose entered the Prefect's carriage slightly out of breath. She had been on her way to the meeting when her best friend, Sophie Bertram, had caught up with her. Sophie had been in America for most of the summer so they hadn't seen each other. They made plans to meet up after the Prefect meeting.

Rose, cheeks pink, apologized as she sat down in the last available seat which just so happened to be right next to Scorpius Malfoy. He was lounging back in the seat with his long legs stretched out in front of him. She had to physically step over them in order to sit down.

As she crossed her legs and pulled her skirt over her knees Scorpius leaned towards her and whispered, "Nice of you to join us Weasley. I guess you were too busy giving interviews to make it on time."

She glared at him. "Very funny." She noticed that his blonde hair had grown longer over the summer so that if fell lightly across his forehead almost obscuring his piercing grey eyes.

His arms remained folded across his chest as he leaned even closer to her. His lips were nearly touching her ear, "I read that your mother is running for Minister." Rose didn't say anything so he continued, "My father says she doesn't stand a chance in hell of winning."

Rose was about to respond when Geoffrey Mimms, Head Boy from Ravenclaw, cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Rose and Scorpius, are we disturbing you guys?"

Rose turned even more pink and shook her head, "Sorry Geoff."

Malfoy just smirked and laid his head back on the seat.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was what one considered a handsome boy. He had his father's blonde hair and grey eyes. His facial features were a mixture of both of his parents. His father's nose and chin were soften by his mother's roundness and full lips. He was tall, athletic and rich.

He was also very arrogant. He was overindulged by his parents and it showed. There wasn't anything or anyone that he couldn't have if he really wanted it.

It was tradition for Scorpius and his friends to spend the first night of school assessing the available girls. Scorpius was rarely without a girlfriend. It was always casual and never serious. He had spent the summer dating a very pretty Muggle girl from the village. His father had made it very clear that he did not approve of this at all. Scorpius had reassured him that it was just a fling. And true to his word he had left Abigail Jones crying in the rain and completely blindsided by the break up.

That was five days ago and he was ready to move on.

"What about Betsy Plume? That pretty little fifth year?" Peter Tinsworth, Scorpius' best friend suggested.

Scorpius shrugged, "She's a complete idiot though. What could we possibly have to talk about?"

His friend, Richard, sitting across from him sniggered, "There's plenty you could do with her besides talking."

Scorpius smiled, "Seriously though, I want a girl that can keep me stimulated both intellectually as well as physically."

Peter moved to the edge of the couch picking up the late edition of the Daily Prophet. The front page story was Hermione Weasley's announcement that she was running for Minister of Magic. He looked at his friend, "What about Rose Weasley? She's certainly smart enough. And did you see her tonight? She's really filled out over the summer. She's become quite the hot little piece."

Scorpius thought back to earlier in the day when she had rushed into the Prefect's carriage. Her cheeks had been flushed pink and her curls had been in complete disarray. He grinned as he remembered the scent of lavender he had smelt as he had leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Actually if he were honest she would be the perfect girl for him. Except for the fact that she was a Weasley related to the Potters. Not to mention that she was a know-it-all, half-blood. But all that aside it could be a fun little tryst.

He smiled at his friends, "I'll think about that one."

* * *

The three of them had stayed up late into the night discussing the upcoming year. When Scorpius had finally called it a night he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes all he could think about was a certain auburn haired girl. He was in a horrible mood as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He plopped down next to Peter on the wooden bench. "I'm knackered."

Peter, covering a yawn, nodded, "I hear you, mate."

Scorpius had just poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice when the reason for his lack of sleep walked in.

Rose Weasley looking fresh faced and well rested flitted through the door and walked to the Gryffindor table. Even though she was wearing the standard school uniform, skirt, white oxford, Gryffindor tie, black robe flowing behind her, she looked prettier than any of the other girls.

He watched her as she sat down next to her friend and started to talk animatedly about something. Albus Potter, the prat, sat on the other side of her. He had just said something that made Rose laugh. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she took a bite of her toast. Scorpius felt his body respond almost immediately.

"Scorp, what are you starring at?" Peter followed his gaze across the hall to see what had caught his best friend's attention. "Oh, Rose Weasley."

Scorpius tore his eyes from Rose and looked at Peter shrugging, "No big deal."

Peter smirked, "No big deal huh? Maybe I'll ask her out. She is really cute and that skirt…." His voice broke off in innuendo.

Scorpius glared at his friend as if he might hex him. "Don't even think about it."

Peter held up his hands. "I was only joking."

Scorpius decided to turn his attention back to his breakfast. He had made a decision, he would ask her out. He needed to get her out of his system so he could concentrate on important things like putting together the best possible Quidditch team this year.

Peter interrupted his train of thought yet again. "You better get a move on," he tilted his head in Rose's direction, "before someone beats you to it."

Albus' best mate, Thomas Chapin, was leaning over Rose and whispering something in her ear. She smiled and blushed slightly as she gave him a playful shove. Laughing Thomas sat down next to Potter and continued to converse with Rose.

Scorpius was feeling extremely annoyed with the idiot. How dare he trespass on what he now considered his territory? He didn't usually feel possessive of the girls he was dating let alone the ones he was only thinking of dating. This was certainly a new range of emotions and all he knew was that he wanted to beat that smile right off Thomas Chapin's face.

* * *

Rose had received her new course schedule and was extremely happy. Having received nine Outstandings and two Exceeds Expectations on her O.W.L.s she was able to continue with all of her previous courses.

Her mother and her had decided to drop Care of Magical Creatures and Alternative and Mythical Methods of Magic (which had been called Divination in her mother's day).

She had double Potions first thing and she entered the classroom smiling from ear to ear. She loved the first day of classes. The smell of her new books, the sharpness of the quills and the excitement of a whole new term of learning ahead of her.

As she pulled her Advanced Potions book out of her bag, Scorpius Malfoy sat down in the seat next to her. She stared at him for a moment or two, "Excuse me, I'm saving that seat for Al. You'll have to move."

Scorpius glanced at her coyly and ran a hand through his hair. "I have no intention of moving for anyone. Especially not Potter."

Albus approached the table slightly winded. "You're in my seat, Malfoy."

At that moment Professor Fairfax walked in and told everyone to take their seats. He came up behind Albus, who was still glaring down at Scorpius, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Mr. Potter there's an empty seat next to Miss Leavesdon, please use it."

Albus stalked up the aisle and sat down. Rose meanwhile sat back in her chair crossing her arms and legs, staring straight ahead, trying to ignore Scorpius. Her foot began to swing back and forth in irritation.

Scorpius continued to smile as he took in her profile. She had her hair tied back with a red silk ribbon. Fortunately it wasn't enough to hold all her curls and a few rebellious ones had broken loose. Her skin was like porcelain ivory with the slightest blush of pink on her cheeks. The smattering of freckles across the bridge of her slightly upturned nose were adorable. She really was a very pretty girl. He would even go so far as to say she was beautiful.

She turned her brown eyes to him, "Do you mind?" she hissed.

He leaned a bit closer, "Yeah I do. As a matter of fact I mind a lot of things. For example I mind that Fergus, our house-elf, forgot to pack my favorite cashmere sweater. I mind that it's suppose to rain on Saturday when I was going to hold Quidditch tryouts. And I mind that my favorite brand of Malt Firewhiskey just went up two Galleons in price. So yes, Weasley, I do mind a few things."

She rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous." She turned back to the front of the class. She could feel his grey eyes still on her. She could also feel her cheeks go pink and warm. Why did he affect her like this?

An hour later Professor Fairfax was taking a turn about the classroom checking everyone's cauldrons. Rose was frantically stirring her potion with her wand. It should have been bright blue by now but hers was still a deep purple. She glanced at Scorpius' of course his was the perfect shade of bright blue. She scowled as she heard him snigger.

"What may I ask is so amusing?"

He was lazily stirring his potion. "You can keep stirring like that for the next year and you'll never achieve the result you want."

Her brown eyes pierced him, "It says to 'continue stirring until bright blue' and that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah but you forgot to add the Re'em's blood. So all the stirring in the world isn't going to take you to the next step."

Her face went pinker still, "I didn't forget anything Malfoy. I followed the directions exactly as stated."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders in a distracted way. "Whatever Weasley."

Professor Fairfax approached their table peering into Scorpius' cauldron, "Well done, Mr. Malfoy, well done."

Scorpius smiled, "Thank you sir."

Professor Fairfax moved onto Rose's cauldron. "Miss Weasley I think you'll find that you forgot to add the Re'em's blood. You can add it now." He continued on his way to the next table.

Scorpius sat back with a very satisfied look on his face.

She could feel her face grow warmer still as she opened her ingredients kit and pulled out a small vial labeled Re'em's blood and added two drops to her cauldron.

He continued to grin as he watched her stir three times as the potion went bright blue.

Rose, without looking at him, muttered, "Oh, shut up."


End file.
